fools_and_heroes_norwichfandomcom-20200214-history
Shrines
C'rowa' Hawkwind Castle– A shrine to Crowa is located at the griffin keep and kept for the use of the knights stationed there Near Walsham '''– A shrine to Crowa is located in the woodlands near Walsham. '''People of note High Father Calvin Wrathchilde - decreased Father Camulos Firebrand - devotee, deceased Defender Bann Fea - devotee, Kharach The Barrows near Theodeforde '''– As a place which venerates the dead a shrine to Kharach has been erected between Theodeforde and the barrows so those who go to pay respect to these great heroes can pay respect to the lord of the dead first. '''Crowsmere – A village on the North coast where the dead are prepared for burial People of note Marcus Blackthorn - deceased, commemorated at Corby Longstor Village of Brandon near Elveden '– Cleared of undead and re-consecrated by a party of adventurers led by High Father Hector of Longstor. People of note High Father Hector - one time highest spiritual advisor to the Earl De Mowbray, status unknown Mother Fae Foalstride - '''Rolbor ' 'Shrine of St Olaves near Lowstof '– the shrine of Saint Olaves was founded by Olave Snorisson who was a priest of Rolbor he built the shrine and its associated guesthouse so he could look to the spiritual well being of the passing traders from Norvic to Lowstof. After his death defending his guests from Bandits he was buried here. Now the shrine receives many Pilgrims as well as passing traders. People of note High mother Adesia Duskwalker - Primate of Rolbor, status unknown after Tholon Father Justin Silver- Defender of the Faith, Rolbor, Castlen of Castle de Rising, hunted down and killed by demons Father Francis Teach - '''Sidhe Bexwell - '''In years gone by Bexwell was a place for the old Lords of the area to come together and settle their differences. Be that through talk and diplomacy or trial by arms. When one of the old lords, took up the Faith of Sidhe it became known as a place of truth and justice. The Lord made it his life’s work to document the laws of the land and it is this document that sanctifies the chapel here. '''Tralda Sparham '''– The village of Sparham located near to Norvic on the Norham road. It has a history of lawlessness and was once home to characters hoping to avoid the laws of the land. It was during this time of its past that the Chapel to Tralda was founded by the outcasts of society. Sparham is now an honest community. The hops grown locally are brewed to produce some of the regions beers and ales. People of note High Father Dante Potocki - formally Primate of Tralda, retired position to concentrate on local affairs '''Vleybor 'Wymondham Abbey '- The Shrine of St Elspeth of Vleybor sits at Wymondham and has been a site of pilgrimage for many centuries. The abbey their has been built up over the years to care for the local community.